charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnatural Resources
Unnatural Resources is the 5th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary The Charmed Ones face off against an ancient evil with an army of minions that present Piper, Phoebe, and Paige with their greatest challenge ever. These forces of evil are bent on destruction, tearing apart the Halliwell family, and possibly keeping Piper from ever opening her restaurant. Characters Returning *Billie Jenkins *Penny Halliwell *Neena *Hogan *Tyler Michaels *The Source *Coop *Leo Wyatt *Henry Mitchell *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Tamora and Kat Mitchell *Prudence Johnna Halliwell Introduced *Magical Community creatures : Mermaid, Leprechaun, Fairy, Nymph, Unicorn *Horned Demon *Rennek (cameo) *Lorna (cameo) Mentioned *Shax *Prue Halliwell *Morris Family *Mrs. Winterbourne *Harry Potter *Finn Powers Used *Fire Balls - The Source *Energy Balls - The Source *Beaming - Coop *Orb Shield - Paige *Orbing - Paige *Molecular Acceleration - Piper *Levitation - Phoebe *Energy Beam - Neena *Geokinesis - Neena *Telekinetic Orbing - Melinda Magical Artifacts Phosphorus Cauldron *Piper mentions that the demons that once had control of Magic School left a Phosphorus Cauldron behind, which is just what they need to contain all forms of magic. She then sent Paige off with the Cauldron to gather magic from all of the Magic Community, including Billie. Sword of Excalibur *Piper uses the sword to impale the Source's golem body. Spells To Vanquish the Source *A more powerful version of The Power of Three Spell *Cast by the Charmed Ones :The Power of Three we now decree! :The Power of Three will set you free! :The Power of Three will destroy thee! To Share the Source's Power *Cast by Neena, causing the Source's power to be bestowed upon a group of evil beings. :Ancient evil now destroyed. :Others rise to fill the void. :To build our strength within this hour, :Leave vanquished Source, but share his power. Notes *Billie Jenkins returns for a cameo in this comic. It is revealed that she's looking after the Morris Family. *This is the third time that Piper uses her powers in a Charmed comic cover. It's also the third time we see the Book of Shadows in the covers. *Piper's new power is explained in this issue. *None of the sisters used their original Warren powers in this issue. *After finding out that the Source has returned as a Golem, Paige remembers the previous one they met in the Season 4 episode, Size Matters. *The Mitchell twins are eventually named: Tamora and Kat Mitchell. *Prue Halliwell II is fully named Prudence Johnna Halliwell. *Paul Ruditis tweeted that there is a very tiny art detail on P.J's clothing, a ladybug, the nickname Phoebe gave to her on the show. *Piper's hands glow as she uses Molecular Acceleration. Trivia *On January 05th, 2011 Paul Ruditis tweeted: ::It's sounding like Charmed Issue 5 didn't come out today. Hmph. Perfect example of why I say I don't know about the business side of things. Until the issue does come out, I'm initiating teaserpalooza! Where I give vague and probably frustrating teasers for the issue to come. One (or more) of these characters will cameo in Issue 5: Victor, Patty, Grams, Elise, Tyler, Darryl, Billie, Dan & Jenny. * More of Paul's teasers on Twitter. ** 2nd — A question I've been getting since before Charmed #1 came out will be answered in #5. (NOT the question about Prue or Cole.) ** 3rd — Actually, more than one popular question will be answered in Charmed Issue 5. ** 4th — Charmed #5 Mini-Excerpt 1: "Seriously, no leprechauns." ** 5th — Charmed #5 Mini-Excerpt 2: "Phoebe, I need to borrow your husband" ** 6th — Charmed #5 Mini-Excerpt 3: "I'll worry about the details. Just stand there and look pretty." ** 7th — Charmed #5 Mini-Excerpt 4: "What's that?" ** 8th — The quotes were spoken by Paige, Piper, Neena, and Phoebe. ** 9th — When the demons abandoned Magic School, they left some useful things behind. * Paige, Phoebe and Piper's appearance on Cover B is taken from two different episode still from the season 8 episode, The Lost Picture Show. There appearances on Cover C are taken from a season 6 photo shoot. 807-01.jpg 807-02.jpg s6group09.jpg Gallery Covers Charmed_Comic_Issu5.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Comic_Photo_Cover_Issue_5.jpg|Cover B - Photo Cover 420px-Issue_5_cover_c.jpg Previews UNNATURAL_RESOURCES_Billie_Paige.jpg UNNATURAL_RESOURCES_NeenaPotion.jpg UNNATURAL_RESOURCES_NeenaThrone.jpg 9x05-TylerMichaels.jpg Charmed5Int-600x419.jpg 830px-Issue 5 paige collects from nymph.jpg 9x05-PiperSword.jpg 9x05-SistersBook.jpg 9x05-SistersHusbands.jpg 9x05-SourceBreak.jpg 9x05-SourceDead.jpg 9x05-MelindaBear.jpg Category:Charmed Comics Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9